


House Guests

by samandbucky



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint invites Wanda and Peter to stay at his farmhouse for the summer. Bucky isn't exactly thrilled about this, so of course he drags Sam along because he can't suffer alone if Peter is going to be there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	House Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Wanda Mixomoff

“So, who’s this Wanda chick again?” Bucky asks as he stands in Clint’s kitchen.

Clint rolls his eyes. “Dude, come on, don’t call women chicks. They find it very offensive,”

“Well, maybe you calling me a dude is offensive to me,” Bucky retorts, earning a look of amusement from Clint. “That actually didn’t make any sense. Please ignore that.”

“I usually try to ignore things that come out of your mouth,” Clint says.

“That’s not what it sounded like last night when I was-”

“Buck!” Clint exclaims, his eyes widening. He lets out a sigh. “Anyways. Wanda is an Avenger. You might have seen her at the airport fight. She’s the one who can move things with her mind. She had a twin, and I’ve practically adopted her unofficially at this point. I seem to be adopting random superhero kids lately.”

Bucky snorts. “You adopted her unofficially?”

“Well, it’s not like she has real parents to look after her. She’s just a kid. No one else will look after her, so… I took it upon myself to be a father figure for her,” Clint tells Bucky. He looks over at her boyfriend. “And, I told her that she could spend the summer with me. I really think that this is what she needs after the whole civil war thing went on. She’s also bringing Peter along with her.”

“ _Peter_?” Bucky asks, frowning. “Who the hell is Peter?”

“Ah, Peter Parker. Peter is Spider-Man,” Clint says. “I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

“Ah, fuck. I hate that kid,” Bucky groans, leaning against the table. “Why does she have to bring him?”

Clint snorts. “You’re just mad that a kid kicked yours and Sam’s ass,” he says.

“He did not-”

“You were both pinned to the floor when I found you,” Clint says, cutting him off, smirking.

Bucky huffs. “Kind of hard to fight a kid who shoots webs at people,” he grumbles. “I mean, honestly… what even is he? How does he do that?”

Clint chuckles. “I don’t know the answer to that. You can ask Peter that when he gets here,”

“How long exactly is Peter staying around?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows at Clint.

“For as long as he wants. He’s been really upset ever since…” Clint clears his throat. “Tony died.”

“Fuck. I- I totally forgot about that,” Bucky says.

“Must be nice,” Clint sighs, shaking his head. “So, they’ll be here soon. Is the house cleaned up?”

“Yes, Clint. I did everything you asked me to,” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Hey, you think Sam would drop by? I’m sure he would love to see our old friend, Spider-Man.” He grins. “I’ll give him a call!”

“Buck-” He chuckles when Bucky moves to kiss him on the cheek, and watches his boyfriend disappear. Clint sighs and looks over at the dinner he started making, and sighs, reaching over to turn the stove off. “Fuck it. I’m just gonna order pizza!”

Wanda and Peter arrive twenty minutes after Clint orders the pizza.

“Hey guys. Come in,” Clint says as he lets the two into the house. “How was the drive here?”

“Exhausting,” Peter whines. “I thought driving was going to be fun, but it’s the opposite of fun!”

“Sucks becoming an adult, don’t it?” Clint asks, smirking slightly as he looks over at Peter, before turning to look at Wanda. “Good to see you again, Wanda.” He pulls her into a warm hug.

“Thanks for doing this, Clint,” she says, pulling away from the hug. “You didn’t have to-”

“I know that I didn’t have to. But, I wanted to. Plus, it’ll be nice to have some extra company around here. You know, it gets kind of annoying dealing with Bucky all the time,” Clint smirks.

“Are you already trash talking me to your guests?”

Clint looks over and smiles innocently as he looks over and sees Bucky standing in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest, and Bucky raises his eyebrows at Clint. Clint clears his throat. “Uh, Wanda. Peter. This is Bucky. I’m sure you don’t need any introductions.”

“Oh I remember you! The Winter Soldier,” Peter says. “I kicked your ass at the airport fight.”

Bucky scowls, and looks over at Clint. “That’s it. I’m leaving with Sam,”

“Sam is coming?” Wanda asks. “I didn’t know he would be joining us as well.” She looks at Clint.

Clint snorts. “I didn’t know he was joining us either, but Bucky here decided that he would invite Sam over, knowing how much he just loves Spider-Man,” he looks over at Peter and grins. “Alright, kid. I’m gonna need you to annoy Sam the best you can.”

“Can do, Mr. Barton,” Peter says as he salutes Clint, and then he thinks for a second. “Although, something tells me I probably won’t have to try very hard to annoy him.”

“Please don’t call me Mr. Barton. It makes me feel old. Call me Clint,” Clint tells him.

“Either way. Anyways. Bucky, this is Wanda. This is Peter,” Clint continues. He turns to look at Bucky. “Oh, I’ve also given up on cooking dinner, so I ordered pizza. I hope that’s okay?” He looks at the kids.

“Fine by me,” Peter says, shrugging his shoulders.

“I am good with pizza also,” Wanda nods.

Bucky snorts. “I told you. You should have just ordered pizza from the start,”

“This will be an interesting visit, don’t you think?” Wanda asks as she looks over at Peter.

“Interesting. That’s one way to put it,” Peter grins.

An hour later, Sam arrives with the pizza, surprising Clint.

Clint snorts when he sees Sam standing in the front door, holding the pizza. “So, the whole falcon gig didn’t work out and now you’ve become a pizza delivery boy?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny, Barton. No. Ran into the pizza guy when I got here, and told him that I was coming here. I paid for your pizza, so you owe me for that,” he shoves the pizza to Clint, and steps into the house, where Bucky walks up to him, greeting him with a high five. “‘Sup, man?”

“You got here fast,” Bucky says, raising his eyebrows at Sam.

“I was bored,” Sam shrugs his shoulders.

“Children! Pizza’s here!” Clint shouts as he walks over, and places the pizza on the coffee table.

“Uh? Children?” Sam asks, blinking a few times as he looks over at Clint with confusion. “I thought your kids were with Laura?”

“Oh. They are. I wasn’t talking about those children,” Clint says. He looks up as Peter and Wanda make their way into the living room, laughing at something on Peter’s phone.

“You have to send that to me!” Wanda says between laughter. She looks up, and smiles as soon as she sees Sam. “Good to see you again, Sam.”

“You as well, Wanda?” Sam replies. “What are… you doing here?”

“Visiting Clint for the summer,” she tells him. “Peter and I are. We needed a break from the real world.”

“Hi. Nice to see you again, Mr. Falcon,” Peter says, and Bucky has to hold back his laughter.

“Mr. Falcon,” Bucky mumbles, walking over to Clint.

“Do I know you?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows at Peter.

“Perhaps this will ring a bell,” Peter says, raising his hand and shooting some web right by Sam. He grins when he sees the surprised look on Sam’s face.

Sam looks over at Bucky and glares at him. “I hate you,”

“Yeah. You might have mentioned that before,” Bucky replies. “But hey, I wasn’t going to suffer alone, so make yourself comfortable. It’s going to be a long night, Sammy.”

Clint shakes his head as he watches the two. “I don’t know which is worse. Having to look after teenagers, or looking after two grown adults who _act_ like teenagers.”


End file.
